The deal
by galindaby
Summary: It turns out that Alec doesn't really have an idea what being the High Warlock of Brooklyn actually means... And how will Magnus do as a Shadowhunter? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

_So, here's the edited version of The deal :) A big thank you to _faithful muse _for the lack of inconsistencies and grammar/spelling mistakes :)_

**The deal**

**Part One – The beginning**

It was just one of these days where everything had to go weird, even though it started out completely normal.

Alec woke up next to Magnus as the first rays of sunlight wandered over his face. Of course, due to his years of training as a Shadowhunter, he was a morning person and was immediately wide awake. Magnus, on the other hand, didn't move an inch and went on sleeping. Even as Alec started to shake him – at first gently, then a bit more violently – he stayed in the land of dreams. After five minutes of shaking his boyfriend to the point where any normal human being would probably have gotten a concussion, the young Shadowhunter gave up and decided to make breakfast in case Magnus decided to return amongst the living during the course of the day.

He only had to wait about two hours until the first signs of life could be heard from the bedroom. Rolling his eyes at such laziness, Alec returned to his book and hoped that he would be able to read another chapter before Magnus walked into the living room/kitchen with his usual early morning request – well, early morning in his definition, as he had just risen.

Not that Alec minded almost being raped while brewing the coffee, but these heavy make-out-sessions always ended in them having hot sex at random places in Magnus's flat – mostly they didn't even get to the bedroom, though it has to be said that they at least tried to. After, they would grab their clothes – usually spread all over the place – sneak off into the bedroom and cuddle there until they fell asleep again. As soon as they would wake, they'd cuddle a bit more, which led to even more sex, cuddling, and sleep.

Just so there's no mistaking the situation: Alec loved those days he only left Magnus's arms to use the loo or eat something. But they weren't really productive and he had been behind on studying that book for quite some time now. Even though being a Shadowhunter mostly revolved around being good at killing demons and saving your own skin and that of your partner's in the process, there were academic sides to the job as well. Admittedly, those sides focused on how to kill different types of demons – or Downworlders who had broken the law – and on the various types of stings and the disgusting places they grew teeth so that you could avoid them, but still.

Much to Alec's resignation, Magnus chose that exact moment to stumble out of the bedroom, hardly dressed at all and his hair dripping with water. Alec swallowed hard. It was almost to the point where he got a hard-on making coffee in expectation of Magnus shoving him on the countertop. But a freshly showered Magnus was an entirely different level of delicious, even though Alec loved his usual I-hate-getting-up-early-and-I-need-to-ravish-you-and-then-drink-lots-of-coffee self just as well. Alec watched a drop of water making its way down Magnus's neck and down his tanned chest, feeling his blood rush in the same direction. He had to restrain himself from throwing the book away and jumping his impossibly sexy warlock.

Magnus, always sensing when Alec's mind drifted off into the gutter – even if his sweaters were big enough to hide the impressive evidence – flashed him a salacious grin and slowly walked over to the couch Alec was currently curled up on (under a whole mountain of blankets), taking his time. As much as the young Shadowhunter tried to force his eyes to stay locked with Magnus's stunning catlike ones – which wasn't too hard – his gaze wandered down to his alluringly swaying hips and the overwhelming proof of his matutinal needs. Other people needed coffee to get ready for the day. Magnus needed sex _and _coffee.

Before Alec could even do so much as pretend to be rational and interested in the book resting forgotten on his lap, the warlock pulled it out of his hands and threw it across the room – along with the blankets. The young Shadowhunter didn't even have the time to sigh inwardly at the fact that he had completely forgotten which page he had been reading and would probably need hours to retrieve it because Magnus obviously thought bookmarks unnecessary, when Magnus's lips claimed his as their own.

Alec had always been proud of his self control. He didn't smoke, he didn't drink too much, he didn't need coffee to be a whole person in the mornings. But since he had met Magnus – especially since they had left for their little world trip together – he had become more and more addicted to freaking hot sex in the morning with his favorite person in the world. He'd already noticed that he wasn't really himself anymore when he had to spend the night without Magnus and thus couldn't hope to have his needs fulfilled as soon as the warlock saw it proper to wake. He couldn't think straight if his life depended on it. Either he was getting impossibly aroused at the thought of what Magnus would be doing if he were there right then, or his mind shut down completely because Magnus _was _there and was doing all those wonderful things to him...

As he was now. His lips made their way to that sensitive spot on Alec's neck, licking and biting gently, turning the boy in his arms into a whimpering wreck. Meanwhile, his hands wandered beneath the wide sweater, leaving a burning trail over Alec's chest and back. Alec wanted more of Magnus, badly so. With a desperate moan, he pulled the other man flush against him, their tongues battling in a passionate kiss. When their lower bodies met, Magnus almost screamed with lust.

"Alexander," he whispered hoarsely – and for the first time, Alec definitely didn't feel like his full name was something only his parents called him. They most certainly wouldn't say it _that _way.

Alec decided on the spot that the battle was lost, they wouldn't make it to the bedroom anyway. He turned them around so he was on top, almost ripping all their clothing to shreds in the attempt to get rid off it as fast as possible. Magnus's hands were all over him now, except for the one place the Shadowhunter needed them so desperately. But before he could even make a noise of protest, Magnus turned his attention to Alec's throbbing manhood, turning the groan he had been about to make into a lustful scream.

Shivering, Alec pressed himself against Magnus, wanting him closer still, knowing that he could never get quite close enough. The closeness he longed for couldn't be accomplished in the physical sense. Even though he didn't mind when Magnus's hands ran down his length, dispersing generous amounts of lube – where did he always get that stuff from, anyway? He couldn't keep it everywhere. Which poor couple out there somewhere had to find they'd have to buy a new tube first or live with the consequences? And Alec knew how much that could hurt, especially if one rushed things a bit – he didn't really care at the moment, neither did he find it in him to pity the poor souls right then. All he could think of was the incredible feeling of entering Magnus and the lustful moans that followed from his boyfriend.

As every morning, there wasn't time for much foreplay, and as every morning, they came hard and fast, almost at the exact same moment, ruining the couch. It left them sweating and breathless, even though the whole affair had taken less than five minutes. A notorious coffee junkie always downs his first cup like water.

From this point on, though, this day would pass very differently from every other day.

Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest, sighing softly. To Magnus's regret, it seemed not to be in postcoital bliss.

"What is it, Alec, love? You sound a bit upset."

"Well, it's just, I really should have read that chapter instead of giving in to you so easily. I'm awfully behind in that book."

"It's not like you don't have time to read it now."

"Come on Magnus, you know how it goes. You'll devour your breakfast, we'll sneak off into bed, cuddle, fall asleep, wake up, and have sex. Again and again. All day long."

"Hmm..."

"Magnus!"

"Sorry, I was daydreaming about doing exactly what you just said. Why do you make that sound like it's bad?"

"It's not, don't be ridiculous. But I never get to do anything."

"That's not my fault. You're not here _all_ the time."

"Yeah, but when I'm not here with you, I _think_ about being here with you and what we would do. It's distracting. I'm still waiting for the day I get killed by a demon because I was thinking about you naked instead of concentrating on the situation at hand."

"You think about me being naked when you go demon hunting? And I always thought your job was a waste of time..."

"Mag, please, stay serious for a minute. You know how much I love you, but having you constantly on my mind can turn out to be a problem. It might not bother you-"

"It _what_? Of course it bothers me, having you constantly on my mind. I hardly get to see my clients anymore, because I can't get myself to leave your arms. When I do let them in on the few occasions you're not here, much naughtier thoughts than you simply being naked almost screw up my magic. Not even a week ago, I almost burned a fairy knight to death because I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing."

"And why couldn't you concentrate? Was it such a difficult spell?"

"It was a fairly easy one, but I couldn't block out the way you screamed my name on that countertop, so I sort of messed it up."

An unusual evil grin spread on Alec's handsome face. He loved distracting Magnus. The warlock, upon seeing the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eyes, bit his lip to suppress a laugh.

"Really, Alexander, that's not funny. It's no less dangerous than you being distracted during a demon hunt."

Alec snorted.

"What was that?"

"Oh really. I mean, you can't compare our jobs. You just lay around here all day long..."

"When I'm not off to save your sorry little life. And those of your friends."

"Yeah, and I'm grateful for that, but that's not really business as usual, is it?"

"Well, if you're so convinced being the High Warlock of Brooklyn is that easy, we can make a deal."

"What deal?"

"I accompany you for one day while you're on the hunt, complete with gear and all. I'll do whatever you tell me to do during the whole day. And in return, you do the same with me."

"Does that include wearing awful clothes and having glitter in my hair?"

"Exactly."

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, if it means so much to you. But I'm not sure if it's wise that you come with me on the hunt..."

"Alec, I'm eight hundred years old. I've fought more demons than you probably will in your whole lifetime, even if you're doing your best to break my record. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry."

Alec was about to respond along on that behalf when Magnus help up a hand to silence him.

"Alec, we fought together in Idris. In case you don't remember it, I didn't receive so much as a scratch. And not only because you're absolutely overprotective."

Of course Alec remembered the battle of Alicante. He had felt so panicked at the idea of Magnus being torn away from him, especially now that he had finally confessed his feelings for the warlock in public. But Magnus was right, he had done a good job and if he had survived whole centuries without being killed by a handful of demons, then he most likely would survive one day of hunting them.

"Okay, deal."

Magnus beamed up at his resigned-looking boyfriend. Instead of sealing the deal with a handshake, he pulled him down again, kissing him as hard as he dared to. Alec might be a Shadowhunter, but he still looked as fragile as a porcelain doll to Magnus. Throughout the battle, Magnus had been too busy saving his own skin and worry over Alec to pay much attention to his actual fighting style. It would be interesting to see how he proceeded usually. And hopefully, a day as the apprentice of Brooklyn's High Warlock would teach him a bit more respect towards his work. But for now, potential deals would have to wait: Alec was kissing back fiercely and Magnus just knew that they would give in anyway and this time hopefully end up in the bedroom. The spring jabbing into his back was starting to get uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two now edited, as well :) Once more thanks to the lovely _faithful muse for _betaing me :) And for sending me all four chaps at once after such a short time ;) Love to you :)_

**Part two – The Hunt**

"Mag, really, I don't think this is a good idea."

"You agreed to the deal. No backing out now, Alexander."

Alec just looked at his boyfriend and sighed. Today was the day Magnus would accompany him on a demon hunt. Remembering Jace's hardly suppressed laughter when Alec had told him that, for the day, Magnus would be his parabatai, he let out another sigh. He just knew today would end in a disaster, no matter what Magnus said.

But the warlock was right. There was no way he could back out now. He had informed Maryse about their deal – well, he had sort of left out the part where he would have to dress like Magnus in order to play his apprentice – and they had spent the night at the institute, more or less behaving themselves. Though Magnus's soundproof spells did come in handy for a bit.

Magnus didn't think he had been dealt much of a better hand, even though it had been his idea in the first place. He just wasn't the kind of person to get up with the first rays of sunlight. And the prospect of wearing nothing but black the whole day was even less appealing. Fighting the urge to make a run for the kitchen to down his beloved first cup of coffee (and preferably have a bit more fun with Alec at that), the High Warlock of Brooklyn trotted along behind his boyfriend.

It turned out that they were heading right for the armory.

"Wait. We're not going to have breakfast?"

"Of course not. Full stomachs make you lazy. You had a good deal in the evening, didn't you?"

"What normal person doesn't have breakfast? Especially when they go demon hunting? I mean, how do you pull up the energy to kill those things with a rumbling stomach?"

"Mags, I'm used to this. It's normal Shadowhunter procedure. You just don't breakfast when you plan on leaving for the hunt in the early morning. Period."

"Well, at least now I know why you can stay in bed for so long before you have to get up to eat something."

Alec just flashed him a grin and shoved him into the armory.

"So, now, in the eight hundred years you've been living, have you ever used a weapon?"

"I don't need weapons. My magic is much more effective."

"And much more draining. Do you see anything in here you think you could handle?"

Magnus snorted, but he paid close attention to the matter nonetheless. Obviously, being part demon, he wouldn't be able to use a seraph blade. Upon seeing the runes carved into them, some of the other things in this room were out of the question as well. Magnus settled for a sword he vaguely remembered having used once or twice somewhere in the fifteenth century. Knowing how to use a sword had been in some kind of fashion back then.

Determined, he grabbed for the deadly piece of steel and swirled it through the air to test how it weighed in his hand. Even though it had been quite some time since he had used anything like it, the heft felt familiar somehow.

Alec just stood there and watched his boyfriend, his mouth agape.

"You lied."

"No, I didn't."

"You said you don't know how to use a weapon."

"I said that I don't need weapons. Not that I had never used one before."

"And why would you, if you don't need to?"

"It was sort of required during the fifteenth century."

Alec swallowed his reply and decided to bring the matter up another time. A demon hunt wasn't really the ideal occasion to discuss immortality. Or the lack thereof.

"Okay, well, since you have your weapon now, we should move on to the gear."

Alec strode over to a high wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"You have reserve gear?"

"Of course we do. After all, the institute is the place where any Shadowhunter entering the city for more than a day will end up. And even though the material is rather tough, the gear's usually ripped into shreds after one hunt or two. Depends on the demons you'll have to face and the areas you'll have to pass through. Why, where did you think you would get your gear from?"

Magnus just wiggled his fingers in response.

"Oh no, you don't." Alec shot him a death glare. "You most certainly will not steal any Shadowhunter possessions from now on, is that clear?"

Magnus sighed exasperatedly, but nodded nonetheless.

"Now that that's sorted out, let's return to the matter at hand. I think we have something in there for you, even though you're fairly tall."

With that, the young Nephilim dove into the wardrobe, almost disappearing into its depths. When he returned, pressing the usual black Shadowhunter gear to his chest, he handed it over to Magnus as he stepped out of the piece of furniture. Magnus unfolded the clothing and sighed heavily.

"And I really have to wear this? You never wear anything else for your hunts?"

"Never. Nothing is as tough as the material we use for our gear, and even that is ripped to pieces after a few hunts. So yes, you'll have to wear it, all day long."

Alec grinned deviously at the barely masked horror on Magnus's face.

"Really, Mags, you can hardly think that it's appropriate to wear rainbow colored leather pants to a demon hunt. Firstly, it'd limit your flexibility, secondly it'd draw unnecessary attention to your whereabouts. And you don't want a Raum demon to find you in your hiding place, believe me."

Magnus just rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being lectured by someone who was more than five centuries his junior. Reluctantly, he put on the black gear, smirking at the way Alec's eyes widened when he realized Magnus was going to strip down in front of him. He more than enjoyed the boy's appreciating gaze and the little hint of disappointment in his eyes as the warlock proceeded putting on the Shadowhunter clothing.

When Magnus was finally done, Alec cleared his throat and continued with his introductions.

"Usually, the procedure requires putting Marks on you now, but as that is hardly possible, you'll have to live with what you've got. I'll give you credit for being almost unnaturally graceful, so I expect that you don't need a balance rune, anyway. If we're lucky, we won't have to hunt all day long and you won't need a night sight rune. And even if we're out until late in the night, I suppose you wouldn't need one."

Alec shot his boyfriend a questioning glance. Magnus just grinned at him, his catlike eyes glowing eerily. The Shadowhunter returned the smile and went on.

"The only thing we'll have to worry about is your stamina."

Magnus shot him an insulted glare that was answered with an evil grin.

"Well, that's your own interpretation. What I actually mean is that you're not in training, at least not in the way that Shadowhunters are trained, which could end up being a problem if we stay out there all day."

The warlock just snorted, thinking that statement unworthy of a response.

"You'll see."

Alec smiled again, grabbing for three seraph blades that he stuffed into his belt, along with a dagger (with runes carved in it, of course, probably just to tease Magnus) and the halberd he had inherited from his father. Magnus was impressed that it all seemed to fit into his belt, the additional weight not even pulling his jeans down the slightest bit.

XxxxxxxxxX

Five minutes later, they stood in front of the institute, Magnus still pouting. He had tried to get a little make-out-session before they headed off to kill the children of hell, but Alec had refused to even do so much as kiss him in the armory. There was no time for things like that if you were a Shadowhunter.

"Mags, come on now. We haven't got all the time in the world. If we want to get home tonight, you really should hurry up."

Magnus obeyed grudgingly, following Alec to the cab they had hired. Once the car had started and the driver was directing all his attention on the busy New York traffic, Magnus turned to his boyfriend.

"I can't believe you use _cabs _to go find a cluster of demons."

"Well, how else are we supposed to get there? We might be in training, but you can't expect us to walk all the way through New York. We'd need hours to get there. The cab is faster."

"What about portals?"

"Mag, think about it. If it weren't for us being a couple, how much would you charge the Clave for creating a portal every time we need to go hunt a demon at the other side of the city?"

The warlock smiled wickedly.

"Supposedly more than the Clave will ever call its own. Still, a Nephilim using the cab does sound disgraceful somehow, doesn't it?"

"Oh, just shut up, Mag."

It took half an hour before they finally arrived at their destination, leaving behind at least three traffic jams. Alec somehow had the impression that Magnus had something to do with their relatively early arrival.

"So now, where are the cute little demons?"

"The institute was informed that they're inhabiting the area. Some mundanes seemed to have seen weird things and someone out of the neighborhood has disappeared."

Magnus turned to face him.

"Where do you get this kind of information, anyway?"

"We're supposed to protect the mundanes in this city, Magnus. We all search the mundane newspapers for signs of demonic activity, and we have posts throughout the city."

"You read mundane news papers? And you've still managed to not know who Rihanna is? Or Lady Gaga, at that?"

"I don't read that section of the newspaper, Magnus. I actually concentrate on what can be called _news_."

"Fashion trends are news, too. But none of you Shadowhunters have read that part, obviously."

Alec just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, pulling the sensor from his pocket to check for any sign of demons in the area. The device howled at them almost immediately, growing so hot that Alec hardly maintained his grip on it.

"Well, I assume that means work for us," Magnus commented dryly, not at all enthusiastic at the fact that he would have to fight a bunch of demons with weapons.

"That it does. You stay right behind me, alright?"

Alec's tone was anxious and Magnus thought it best to just do as he was asked. After all, that was what he had promised his boyfriend he would be doing.

It didn't take long for them to find the first demon. It was busy in one of the trash bins, throwing litter everywhere, obviously in search of something. Probably a human body part or something like that.

The young Shadowhunter sneaked up behind the ugly creature, stabbing it with one of the seraph blades before it even had a chance to turn around. Magnus had to admit that he was impressed. The movement had been so smooth, soundless, and fast that he had hardly noticed it himself. Alec turned around to grin at him. Even covered in demon ichor he was an appealing sight.

Though his pretty face was quickly drained off all color when he stared at something behind Magnus's back. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was forming words to warn his lover. But before he could even react, Magnus had already turned around in a fluid motion, sword in hand as if he had never released his hold on it, decapitating the demon that had sneaked up behind him.

Alec just stood there, mouth agape, words still hanging unspoken on his lips. Instead of turning around at once, Magnus carefully looked down at himself. His mouth formed a disgusted line at the sight of the ichor covering him from head to toe.

"You're _so _lucky those aren't my own clothes. They would be ruined beyond repair. That's why you always wear this awful clothing. It gets turned to shreds anyway."

Somehow, Alec managed to find his voice again.

"Yeah, well, it would be sort of a waste of good clothing to wear something from Dolce&Gabbana and get yourself drenched in ichor and blood."

Magnus gave him an appreciative look before turning around to head down the road, Alec on his heels.

"Where are you going?"

"The way that little instrument of yours reacted, I assume there are more demons around here than just the two we've just met."

And he turned out to be right: A few hundred meters down the road, they practically ran into a big family of demons devouring something that could have been a cat or a dog once upon a time. The moment they interrupted their little festivity, Alec and Magnus had at least a dozen demons on them.

Throughout the whole fight, Alec kept an eye on Magnus, making sure his partner didn't get into any situation too dangerous for him to handle – though that would be rather unlikely – and at the same time, secretly analyzing his fighting skills. Alec knew it was unjustifiable behavior for a Shadowhunter, but he still couldn't help it.

To Alec's surprise, Magnus was quite a good fighter. He moved gracefully and effortlessly, slaying his enemies with ease and precision. He wasn't as practiced as a Shadowhunter, thus making a bit more of a mess than necessary, but still.

What Alec didn't know was that Magnus was doing the same with him. He only averted his gaze from his boyfriend to make sure he wasn't eaten by demons. Never before had Magnus been able to admire Alec in a fight from this close without being too distracted to watch. The young Nephilim's grace was undeniable and he got an impossibly small amount of ichor and black demon blood on his gear. He didn't even receive a scratch, despite the fact that he had at least seven demons on him at once.

But what caught Magnus's attention the most was the fact that his otherwise so shy and reserved Shadowhunter fought boldly and passionately, making the warlock want to take him right there. Alec danced around his enemy with ease, every step precise and calculated. It got Magnus impossibly worked up and he almost got his leg bitten off by a Ravener demon for staring too long. Alec shot him a worried gaze, at the same time somehow managing to stab two demons simultaneously with one seraph blade.

Once all their enemies had been sent back to their own dimension, Magnus leaned against the wall closest to him, taking a deep breath. He was covered in sweat, blood, and ichor, but apart from that, he was much less exhausted than he had expected to feel. Maybe it was because of his own demon blood. Anyway, he was used to magic draining him in a very different way and his muscles had already started aching.

Magnus closed his eyes and felt Alec approaching, sliding down the wall next to him. The warlock had hardly noticed he was sitting.

"When did I slide down the wall?"

"About the same time you started leaning against it."

"I must be more exhausted than I thought. Actually, I figured I was taking it pretty well."

"That you did."

Magnus looked at his boyfriend.

"For someone who hasn't done this before, at least not that way, you fought pretty well. If you weren't a Downworlder, I would suggest to the Clave to train you to become a Shadowhunter."

Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"I guess that's supposed to be a compliment."

"Yes, it is."

"You know, I think you owe me one for all this demon killing. I feel the dire need to go shopping. I could die for some classy clothes right now."

"Magnus, we've barely even started. The day's not done yet. There are many more demons to kill. Buying you a suit right now wouldn't do. At least, not if you don't want to spice it up with ichor and blood."

Magnus just sighed in resignation and got up again.

"So, where are we going now?"

XxxxxxxxxX

It was ten o'clock in the evening before they returned to their flat. Originally, they had been done at nine, but since they had to get home from the other end of the city and Alec had to deliver his report to Maryse (at least he had been allowed to do it via phone), it had taken them another hour to finally arrive in Brooklyn.

The moment they stumbled into the loft, Magnus snapped his fingers and their gear disappeared.

"Magnus!"

Alec turned around to his boyfriend, indignation evident in his features, only slightly covered by the beginnings of a blush. After all, Magnus had seen him naked so many times by now that even someone as shy as Alec could hardly insist on thinking it embarrassing.

"Don't worry, they're in your room at the institute. I wouldn't just throw away your precious gear, even though it's hardly more than shreds by now."

Magnus rolled his eyes and started to trace the few wounds he had received throughout the day. Blue sparks erupted from his long fingers and within a few minutes, his skin was as smooth and tanned as before. Alec looked down at himself self-consciously. There were many scars all over his body, and not only from runes. Some things even an _iratze _couldn't heal.

Immediately, Magnus looked up from his own skin, as if sensing the unhealthy thoughts in Alec's head. He shot Alec a knowing smirk.

"You know, just because I don't like to have scars on my own skin doesn't mean that I can't appreciate them on you."

Alec blushed a little more and made a step towards the couch. He looked back at Magnus questioningly. The warlock just shook his head.

"Such a waste", he murmured, but he snapped his fingers nonetheless, causing a pair of shorts to appear out of thin air. Alec put them on gladly and sank down onto the hot pink piece of furniture with a relieved sigh. Magnus decided that there probably wouldn't be any action right now, anyway, and made another pair of shorts appear for himself. After all, the couch wasn't comfortable enough to spend a whole night on it naked.

Lazily, Magnus turned on the TV with another snap of his fingers, luckily ending up with _Project Runway_. A happy grin spread over his face and he made himself comfortable, pulling Alec along with him until the boy's head rested on his chest. Alec smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on Magnus chest before turning to watch the show. It took him about five minutes to become utterly bored.

"Magnus, do we have to watch this?"

"Yes, we do. I happen to like that show and if you don't, well, then I assume there's still this book of yours around to read."

"You know I can't concentrate on demonology with you half-naked on the couch and a noisy TV-show in the background."

"Tough luck then, I suppose."

Alec pinched him playfully in the chest, only causing Magnus to pull him even closer and place a loving kiss on his shock of black hair. The Nephilim sighed in resignation and tried to concentrate on the television once more. As was to be expected, he only lasted another few minutes.

"You know, you weren't that bad."

"Hmm?"

Magnus seemed to have a hard time coming back from the imaginary place his mind had been in, presumably something very related to fashion and clothes and a lot of other stuff Alec couldn't bring himself to care about, no matter how much it meant to his boyfriend.

"As a Shadowhunter. You did fairly well. I have to admit that I'm surprised."

"Well, you tend to learn a lot of things when you're around for eight centuries."

"Though I still wouldn't want you for a parabatai."

"And why not? You can't tell me that you prefer Jace!"

"Actually, I do. He at least _tries _not to complain every time he gets demon ichor on his favorite jacket, for whatever reason he even wears it while hunting."

Magnus just snorted into Alec's silky hair and returned his attention to the TV program. Suddenly, a thought flashed through Alec's mind. A very scary thought.

"You knew that, right?"

"What do you mean, Alec, love," Magnus asked, eyes still fixed on the screen, only half his mind on the conversation.

"You knew that you would easily manage a day as a Shadowhunter, even without your magic. And you knew that I don't really have much of an idea what you actually do. That was a trap! You're going to go out of this as the winner and I'm going to look like the world's biggest fool, just the way you wanted it. I can't believe you'd do this to me, Magnus!"

The Nephilim positively glared at his boyfriend. Magnus raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't do this to make you look like a fool. I just thought it would make us understand each other a bit better."

"I guess you knew exactly what I was doing, anyway. It's just me who has no plan. Thank you very much. I know that I don't really know anything about magic or being a warlock, but that's no reason to humiliate me! You could have just told me!"

"Alexander Lightwood, for the last time, I didn't try to humiliate you! And I certainly didn't know every aspect of being a Shadowhunter. I had the general picture in mind, but really, accompanying you today has helped me a lot. Not just to understand your whole kind, but also you specifically. I saw many new facets of you today."

Alec raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Oh, really? And which ones would those be?"

"For example, that you're definitely not shy and reserved when you've got a weapon in your hand and a demon in front of me. It did distract me a lot."

Alec just rolled his eyes at Magnus's stupid comment.

"No, really! Believe me, seeing you going at least a little bit wild got me pretty worked up!"

"As if you've never seen me 'go wild'."

"Not that way. Fighting demons is who you are and what you've been trained to do all your life. It's nice to watch you when you're in your element. I mean, don't misunderstand me, at times you _do _get pretty wild in the bedroom or wherever we happen to end up having hot sex" – Alec inevitably blushed at this point - "and you're definitely much less reserved and embarrassed than when we first met, but you still have quite a ways to go. I guess it will come naturally to you with time. But seeing you all confident was a really nice change."

Alec blushed a bit more, but still smiled at the warlock.

"Well, I think we could hurry things 'coming naturally to me' up a bit. How about a little more practice?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you feel up to, love."

Magnus's heart fluttered. Alec rarely used endearments, and when he did, the warlock's heart always felt about to burst with love for him.

"Meaning?" he asked, not wanting to admit that his body was sore all over and he hadn't really felt capable of moving from the moment he had sunk down on the couch.

This time it was Alec's turn to grin knowingly.

"If you've taken a day as a Shadowhunter so easily, it certainly won't be a problem for you to top, then?"

Magnus mumbled inaudibly something very much resembling a curse and then returned his eyes to Alec's.

"Okay, I can hardly move an inch and being a Shadowhunter is horrible torture and I admire you for being able to do _anything_ at all at the end of such a day. Now, would you have the mercy to make love to me? Or do we just fall asleep on the couch?"

Alec just laughed and flung himself into the warlock's waiting arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thanks to _faithful muse _for betaing :) You are now reading an edited version of this chap, so consider yourself lucky ;) Only one more to go._

**Part three – Countdown**

A few days later – Magnus had insisted on a little break, as he was still rather sore from the day he had spent hunting with Alec (which, at that, didn't stop him from having quite a lot of sex, to Alec's astonishment) – Alec found himself thrown out of bed at nine o'clock. In the morning.

"Mags?" he mumbled sleepily, casting a surprised look at the alarm clock upon rising from the floor. "Do you know what time it is?"

Magnus sat on the bed, completely dressed, and flashed him a grin.

"Of course I do. Since when do you mind getting up early?"

Alec just groaned and grabbed for his boxers.

"I just don't like to wake by finding myself on the floor. Couldn't you just have woken me up the normal way?"

"I tried to. But you just kept on sleeping, so I thought pushing you out of bed might work."

Alec shot his glittery boyfriend a death glare and proceeded collecting his own clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned, Magnus wasn't sitting on the bed as he had expected. Instead, Alec heard strange noises coming from the kitchen.

Curious, he made his way through the loft only to run straight into Magnus halfway. There were two cups of coffee in his hands, the Starbucks logo quite distinctive.

"You're already done. Such a shame, and I thought I could surprise you."

"I'm still surprised. That is, that you still know where your kitchen is."

Magnus flashed him a grin.

"Of course I know where my kitchen is. It's where we always make out when you're brewing coffee."

Alec just rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. He made to take his cup from Magnus when suddenly, both cups disappeared and the Shadowhunter found himself in the very capable hands of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Did we just get up early so we can make out?"

"Of course not. We got up early so I can have my way with you before we return to business."

"And what kind of business would that be?" Alec managed to stutter, his speech no longer very coherent as Magnus did the most _amazing _things to his neck.

"Why, taking you shopping of course, Alec dear."

This sobered the boy up immediately. He pushed his boyfriend away – though only far enough to look into his eyes – and searched his face for some sign that he had just made a joke. To his utter desperation, the warlock looked absolutely serious.

"Please tell me that you're just kidding me."

Magnus's eyebrows knit together as he frowned.

"Of course I'm not kidding you. Why would I?"

"And why do we need to go shopping?" Alec choked out, panic evident in his voice. Magnus could barely conceal his amusement. Alec was so cute sometimes. How could anyone be more afraid of a shopping tour than of a demon hunt?

"I thought that much was clear. You agreed to our deal, after all. With glitter and all. And though you can borrow my make-up and the glitter, I wouldn't advise you to wear my clothes. I don't think they'd fit you that well."

"You never mentioned that we have to go shopping for that."

Alec's shocked expression was just _too_ adorable.

"Well, what did you think we would do about it?"

"I thought you'd just snap something into existence. Like you always do."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I don't snap things into existence. Really, I'll have to teach you some basics of magic at least. It'd be a bit embarrassing to introduce you as my apprentice when you know nothing about magic at all."

"Then you don't snap it into existence. However you do it, why can't you do it now?"

"I don't summon clothes. Where would be the fun in that?"

"Shopping is not fun, Magnus. Really. It just isn't."

"And how would you know? Have you ever been shopping?"

Now it was Alec's turn to roll his eyes.

"No. Izzy tries to make me all the time, but I always find an excuse."

"And why would you need to find an excuse for not having to go shopping with your little sister?"

"Because Isabelle is just like you. She'd dress me up to no end. I still remember the one day when I was about six and she made me wear that dress. I'm traumatized."

"What kind of a dress?"

"Who am I to know? I was _six_, Magnus. It was yellow. With a lot of flowers on it."

The look of disgust on his beautiful face was just hilarious.

"I promise you I won't make you wear any dresses, flowers or not. You're just not the type for them. Now stop whining and let me distract you before we go."

Alec still felt uneasy, but didn't want to say anything so he wouldn't look like a coward. Though, backing out seemed very appealing right at the moment. Before he could put that thought into action, Magnus had pulled him closer, starting another attack on his neck and the sensitive spots there. As always, Alec was putty in his boyfriend's hands and it wasn't long until the young Nephilim was shoved into the kitchen table – again – and lifted on top of it. Magnus wasn't a Shadowhunter, but he still did have some muscles. Quite delicious ones, at that.

So when Magnus positioned himself between Alec's legs and kissed him so forcefully the boy nearly fell off the kitchen table, he dug into those delicious muscles for support, making the warlock shiver in the process. Next thing, Alec found himself naked, a bottle of lube standing next to him on the table. He raised an eyebrow at Magnus, grinning slyly at his boyfriend.

"Are we in a hurry?"

"Yes, we are. A shopping tour can take very long, especially since I feel the need to replace your entire wardrobe. Soft and sensual will have to wait for later, love."

Magnus silenced Alec effectively by kissing him senseless, one hand wandering to the bottle, the other slowly wandering down Alec's chest, causing him to moan softly into his mouth. The warlock loved to make his Shadowhunter moan. It was even better than glitter. A whole lot better than glitter. His hand slid even further down the well defined stomach and finally found Alec's throbbing erection, gripping it hard. This time, the boy didn't moan but practically screamed with lust, wriggling on the table to get closer to Magnus. Hmm, that was probably even better than the moaning. And glitter. In fact, there were very few things that felt better than making Alec scream out with pleasure.

Brooklyn's High Warlock started another assault on his boyfriend's neck when he caught a glimpse of the clock. They had to hurry if they wanted to get everywhere Magnus had planned for today. And it probably would need a lot of convincing to even replace a tiny part of Alec's wardrobe. With just the tiniest bit of regret, Magnus grabbed the bottle of lube, this time actually squeezing out a bit and dispersing it on his own almost painfully hard member. Normally, he would have let Alec do that, but since the boy was all too intent on delaying their shopping trip, sacrifices had to be made.

When he was done, he pressed himself closer to Alec, letting his hand travel down further, his fingers gently entering his lover. Alec didn't even squirm, he was much too busy sucking and nibbling at Magnus's neck. Which, admittedly, had something to do with the fact that the warlock was quite distracted and his hands were shaking badly. The moment his usually shy little Shadowhunter started to use his teeth was Magnus's undoing and without further ado, he slowly pushed himself into Alec, shivering both with relief at the warmth surrounding him and the things Alec did to his neck. And those other things he did with his hands. Where had the boy learned that? That certainly wasn't one of Magnus's moves.

Alec chose this moment to press himself closer to Magnus, edging him to go deeper and making him effectively forget about where his skill came from. Maybe it was just as Magnus had predicted: Alec was growing into their relationship and was more willing to try new things and let his body do what his mind made up. No matter what had caused it, Magnus loved every last bit of it. When Alec bit down on that especially sensitive spot right above his collarbone with just the right mixture of gentleness and force, Magnus thought he was going to black out. Either that or his knees would give in. Instead he found himself pounding harder and faster, causing Alec to interrupt his actions as he alternated between panting, moaning, and screaming.

Magnus decided that now was a very good moment to finish things up. One hand ended up on Alec's back, pulling the Nephilim impossibly closer, the other stroking him rhythmically. Alec's breath became even more ragged and he clung to Magnus's shoulders desperately, trying to hold on to that sensation right before orgasm just a little bit longer. But obviously, Magnus wasn't going to let him and one last deep stroke undid him, turning him into a loudly moaning, shivering wreck. Magnus followed only seconds later, spilling his seed into Alec and then collapsing against him, almost causing the table to fall over.

Alec wanted to laugh, but found that he was too out of breath to do so. He decided to go for a smile instead, gently pushing Magnus's hair out of his face.

"You know, if you planned on this anyway, you could have figured out your hair wouldn't last. Now you have to do it again."

Magnus just grinned groggily.

"A reason to do it differently. Besides, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I wouldn't try to look good for you? Even if it doesn't last that long."

Alec just rolled his eyes, inching even closer to the warlock.

"You don't have to do anything for me, Mags. You know I like your hair better when it's down, anyway. Especially when I don't have to wash the glitter off my hands after running them through it."

Magnus looked down at the man beneath him and thanked whatever gods would hear him for sending him Alec. He most certainly didn't look good with his hair down and no make-up at all, that was why he was spiking it up and using the stuff, after all. But Alec almost made him believe he was just as beautiful as the boy himself whenever he said those kinds of things with that honest smile of his.

"I love you too, my dear. But that still won't prevent me from continuing to use glitter. Or spiking up my hair. Which, in fact, is what I plan on doing to you, too. Just to warn you."

Alec rolled his eyes in resignation and pushed Magnus far enough away from him to get off of that awful kitchen table. Really, after all the things they had done on top of that poor old thing, no one in their right mind would ever eat from it again.

Magnus simply ignored his boyfriend's disinterest and continued on.

"You know, you'll look _stunning _with a bit of eyeliner and maybe just a little bit of eyeshadow to make those beautiful eyes of yours stand out a bit more. Not that they're not very captivating as they are, but I could make them look even better, I think. And thinking about all the possibilities concerning your hair! I'd go for blue streaks, to match your eyes. Yes, blue definitely is your color..."

And he went on like that for the whole of an hour, until they were finally presentable again and left the flat to hit the road leading to Alec's personal hell.

XxxxxxxxxX

"That would look _so _cute on you! Really, Alec, you just _have _to try it on!"

"Magnus, that's what you said for the last three outfits. Can't we just decide on one and leave already?"

The High Warlock of Brooklyn just snorted in response and pushed another mountain of clothes into Alec's already laden arms. Alec was actually considering having a crying fit just to get out of this. He couldn't even bring himself to look into the mirror, dreading to see what Magnus had done to him in his shopping induced high. His boyfriend was really scary when he got like this. Like Isabelle finding out someone had thrown away her favorite pair of insanely high Shadowhunter boots (which had only happened to him once, and it really had been an accident!).

So, resigned to his fate, Alec returned into the changing cubicle and tried to ignore the large mirror right next to him. Though he couldn't help noticing out of the corner of his eye that it was something blue and sparkly he was pulling over his head. Like about every other outfit Magnus had pushed into his arms for the last two hours. Obviously, the warlock was fond of that color on his boyfriend.

After he had succeeded in forcing himself into incredibly tight leather pants – which had taken the whole of five minutes, though in their favor, Alec had to admit that the plain navy blue was much better than the sparkling silver ones he'd had to try on before – he stepped out of the cubicle and prayed to the Angel that Magnus would finally be satisfied with what he saw.

Indeed, Magnus was enjoying this whole trip thoroughly. Seeing Alec in something that could actually be labeled sexy – or fashionable, even – was one hell of a turn on and he couldn't wait to peel his little Shadowhunter out of these wonderfully tight pants... Which he would buy for sure because they did wonderful things to his legs and... other areas and if he would only turn around... Yes, they definitely made his buttocks look even better than usual... And on top of that, Alec wasn't making as much of a scene as he had when Magnus had insisted he should try on the sparkly silver pants.

With a lot of regret, Magnus forced his eyes away from his lover's lower body to take in the whole of the outfit. Yes, that shirt was acceptable, too. It hugged those delicious muscles in his arms, chest and stomach in all the right places and on top of that, it had glitter on it. At least some part of Alec's clothing just _had _to glitter, if not the pants. After all, he would be introducing Alec as his apprentice and glitter was a trademark of the Magnificent Magnus Bane. The Sparkling Alexander Lightwood did seem like a nice title to work with. And he could hardly use it if Alec refused to wear anything covered only ever so slightly in glitter.

"So is it that, then? I want to go home. I'll even let you get me out of those pants if we go now."

"Alec, darling, we both know I'll get you out of whatever pants you're wearing, anyway."

Alec blushed madly, looking around frantically to make sure none of the shop men or women was listening. Magnus just flashed him another wicked grin.

"Though I have to admit that I'd appreciate it if I could get you out of those pants instead of those baggy old jeans you're usually wearing. They really suit you, love."

Alec just rolled his eyes, but inside, he got his hopes up because Magnus hadn't gone that far without criticizing any of the outfits he had tried on before.

"So that's really it?"

"Yes, I think I can live with that one. After all, I'm always very willing to compromise."

Alec suppressed a laugh and quickly headed back into the cubicle before Magnus could think it over and force him to stay in that shop for another few hours. He'd seen much more of it than he'd ever been interested in seeing.

Though Alec's relief only lasted a few minutes until...

"Now that we're done with the outfit for the big day... We can replace the rest of your wardrobe! Don't worry, I'll keep the glitter down and I won't force you to wear pink... At least not all of the time."

XxxxxxxxxX

Another five hours later – by now it was time for dinner and they were _finally _heading home – Alec carried what felt like a billion shopping bags. He had a feeling he wouldn't wear a holey sweater for at least three years. At least if he didn't wear them on a demon hunt. Which he intended to do because all those brand new clothes didn't feel right without a few flaws to them.

However, Alec was fairly proud of himself. He had argued Magnus out of most spectacular colors he had wanted to dress him in and ended up with mostly black, gray and dark blue. The only exceptions were some light blue sweaters, a green one and even a red one. That was as far as he would go for his casual clothes. No glitter whatsoever, much to Magnus's disappointment.

But the warlock hadn't lost this battle without a fight. He had managed to convince Alec to let him buy at least one decent suit and a few presentable shirts, so that he wouldn't look out of place whenever Magnus decided to take him to some fancy place he hadn't seen in decades. Alec himself thought these precautions rather useless as he didn't necessarily like to visit places that required he wore anything other than jeans and a sweater – except for Magnus's flat, really, as it seemed a rule for him to be naked and ready as soon as he entered the hallway.

Upon entering their apartment, Alec immediately dropped the ridiculous amount of bags for Magnus to snap them into his oversized dressing room and stumbled over to the couch where he collapsed effectively, remote control already in hand. Within an instant, though, the device was gone and Magnus shot him a dirty glare.

"What?"

"We're not going to watch TV now. Or hang out on the couch, at that. You're a Shadowhunter. When did they change the requirements into being a lazy git?"

"I'm not being lazy. Mags, we spent _more than eight hours _shopping! I'm exhausted! Remember, I was the one carrying all these bags when you could just have snapped them here. Whatever you're planning, just forget it. I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day!"

The warlock just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Is that so? Then all my plans of having incredibly hot, lazy sex with you are of course totally out of the question. But I'm not opposed to a rerun marathon of _Project Runway_ or _Grey's_ _Anatomy_... "

At the mention of having incredibly hot sex with Magnus – which meant something, as Magnus thought of himself so highly he never used those words for their normal lovemaking, because it was his standard to be amazing and thus, incredibly hot probably meant Alec would scream down the whole house with pleasure – Alec all but jumped up from the couch and sprinted over to his boyfriend, throwing himself into the warlock's waiting arms. Only to be pushed away again after a second or two.

"I so knew that would get you!"

Alec pouted, highly insulted – and a bit embarrassed. Was he really just that predictable?

"So we won't be having incredibly hot, lazy sex? You're such a cheat."

Magus's pants became a little bit too tight for comfort when he thought about keeping to his words and do all those wonderful things to Alec _right now _instead of sticking to his original plan and save that for later.

"I didn't exactly lie. Believe me, we will have incredibly hot, lazy sex. But not right now. First things first. We have to dress you up properly."

"Why do we have to do that now? I thought I was supposed to accompany you tomorrow."

"Well, we can't have that without a dress rehearsal now, can we?"

Alec just rolled his eyes but pulled away in defeat, trudging off in the general direction of the bedroom. Magnus smiled to himself and followed, after sending the bags' contents into his spacious dressing room. When he arrived in their bedroom, Alec was already sitting on the bed, a look of resignation clearly written all over his face. The warlock strode over to him, not able to do anything but console him whenever he wore that look. Carefully, he sat down on the bed right next to his boyfriend, slowly stroking his right arm, burying his other hand in the boy's silky black hair. Sometimes he wondered how it could look so disheveled and messy and still feel like something out of a shampoo ad.

As always, Alec wasn't any more able to resist Magnus's touch than Magnus was able to resist his blue eyes and so he leaned in and enjoyed the touch, placing his head on the warlock's shoulder to breathe in his scent. Magnus took that as an encouragement and removed his one hand from the Shadowhunter's arm to sneak it around his waist, drawing slow, lazy circles there that made Alec shiver and his skin tingle. Feeling Alec shiver against him, on the other hand, caused Magnus to practically purr with joy and he decided that sitting next to his delicious boyfriend and trying to calm him down from his make-over-induced panic wasn't enough. So he changed their position until he was straddling the Nephilim, lightly pulling at his hair, mouth at his throat, the other hand slowly slipping under his shirt, continuing to draw the lazy circles Alec loved so much.

By this time, Alec had his hopes up again that Magnus wouldn't be able to resist and at least for now forget about his plans for getting him covered in make-up if he only acted bold enough. So that was what he did: Against his usual style, he grabbed Magnus's hips forcefully, pressing them down with all he had while at the same time rolling his own hips up to meet him. And Alec wasn't exactly weak. The pressure caused Magnus to moan loudly, tightening his grip on Alec's hair so much the Shadowhunter feared he would rip it out. But somehow, he liked the pain, it was just slight enough not to distract him and knowing that Magnus couldn't control himself any more due to Alec was a major turn on. He probably wouldn't have minded even if Magnus had indeed pulled out some of his hair.

And again, it was Alec who deepened the kiss, using his sharp little teeth on Magnus's defenseless bottom lip, while one hand stayed on his lover's hips to keep him from moving away. The other was busy raking over the warlock's back, leaving scratches where his nails dug in, then slipping between them to caress his tan chest and pinch at his already erect nipples.

By now, Magnus was a whimpering mess. He didn't know what had come over Alec, but he loved it. His little Shadowhunter made him burn with passion, he felt more alive than he had ever been, his veins seeming to transport a weird kind of lava that didn't hurt him, but let him ache for Alec to be inside of him. Usually, Alec wasn't much for topping but who knew? Usually, Alec wasn't using his teeth and hands on him like that, either. Usually, Alec was making him go weak with desire. Today he had found a match to light and set him aflame. Magnus Bane swore to himself that he would take horrible revenge should his boyfriend decide to back out now.

But Alec didn't even spend a second thought on backing out. Instead, he grabbed Magnus's shirt and, deciding that he had more than enough of them, anyway, and everything else would be a waste of time he could spend pressed up against his soon-to-be naked boyfriend, just tore it apart. Magnus let out an audible gasp and Alec lifted his head from the spot he had bit down on to look up at him, fearing he had just ruined a favorite or something. When he saw the desire burning in his cat eyes, Alec was reassured enough to push the warlock down on the bed and help him out of his inconveniently tight pants.

Magnus moaned in relief when his rock hard erection sprung free. Though admittedly, he moaned even louder when the fabric was replaced by Alec's hand, for once not stroking gently, but pumping hard. Magnus loved Alec with all of his heart, but sometimes he had wished for him to be a little more bold. He liked it rough. And Alec being rough was so hot Magnus thought he'd go insane over the feel of it.

"Alec!"

In fact, Magnus had intended to purr his boyfriend's name seductively, but it came out as a strangled cry when Alec lowered his head to exactly where Magnus wanted him and bit down with just the right amount of force, immediately soothing the slight pain with a lazy flick of his tongue. The warlock was practically seeing stars by now. Maybe it wasn't such a shame that Alec was more of a shy guy most of the time, because if he'd do that to him on a regular basis, he probably wouldn't ever get anything done again. Instead, he would lock himself up in the bedroom with that new confident version of his beloved blushing Shadowhunter.

Magnus's train of thought was interrupted by Alec doing really incredible things with his mouth, his callused hands alternating between stroking Magnus's thighs and raking up his (by now) sweaty sides. Whenever he would feel Alec's nails leaving scratch marks, an involuntary shiver would run through his whole body. Combined with the pleasurable shivers he was already eliciting by using his teeth and tongue the way he did – really, _where _exactly did he learn that? - he had basically turned the warlock into a vibrating mess waiting to be released.

Alec chose exactly that moment to pull away and grin up slyly at his boyfriend.

"Alec, is that a sly grin you're wearing?" Magnus choked out rather breathlessly.

The Nephilim just chuckled in response and replaced the warmth of his eager mouth with that of his equally eager hand, causing Magnus to drop any further sarcastic comments he had planned on and just enjoy the moment. But whenever the warlock felt like he was going to finally get his release, Alec would change the pace or take his hands away until Magnus's overeager body had calmed down a bit and start all over again. Usually, Brooklyn's High Warlock was all in for slow sexual torture, but being its victim for once was starting to get frustrating.

Once more, Alec almost had him at the edge only to pull away, causing Magnus to groan.

"I said lazy sex, not slow torture."

"You also said hot. And compared to your usual rushing, this is lazy."

"I never rush things. I just prefer action to torture."

At this, Alec snorted and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Well, okay, I might enjoy torture. As long as I'm not on the receiving end."

Again, Alec lowered his head and grazed Magnus's erection with his teeth, causing his lover to squirm on the untidy sheets.

"Is it really that bad?" the Shadowhunter whispered, his breath caressing the sensitive skin. Magnus moaned in response and arched his back so that Alec's soft lips made contact. Alec smiled against him and pulled himself up to Magnus's face after another quick flick of his tongue.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

He asked it in a playful tone, but the warlock could sense that his little Nephilim had enjoyed torturing him just a little too much to pull back again. So he just shot him a knowing look and pulled him flush against him, grinding their lower bodies together. Alec moaned into their passionate kiss, at which Magnus considered it about time to get his hands on a bit of lube. A flick of his wrist and the bottle was right next to them. Alec's hand immediately grabbed for it and within seconds, Magnus was convinced he'd die on the spot if the boy didn't replace those fingers with another part of his anatomy right then. A demand to which Alec gladly obeyed.

At first, his thrusts were slow and careful as usual. But it didn't take long until Alec picked up his pace, getting more daring by the minute. After all, he was rather positive that Magnus would complain if he got too out of hand. Luckily, the warlock didn't mind in the least, reveling in Alec's newly found boldness and the sensations it created. Shortly after, the Shadowhunter had to bite down hard onto his lover's shoulder to stifle his cries of pleasure, actually drawing blood, as they came together. Magnus feared he just might black out from the high he was on. This was definitely not one of their hectic morning quickies. Alec had never been just like this with him. And no one would hear the Magnificent Magnus Bane complain about this change.

Carefully, Magnus looked down at his boyfriend, who was currently resting his head on his heaving chest in an attempt to catch his breath and calm down, though he was a bit reluctant to come down from this high. When Alec felt Magnus's gaze on him, he looked up and smiled at him, eyes shining with love. It turned their unique blue color into an even more amazing shade.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Just once or twice every hour or so. I love you too, Mag."

"And do you know what else I told you?"

"What?"

"That we would have incredibly hot sex. See, I'm omniscient."

Alec chuckled and put his head back down on Magnus's chest, tracing patterns on the bare skin with his left hand.

"So it was incredible?"

"No, _you _were incredible. You should do that more often."

"What, torture you?"

"Well, not necessarily that, but it's about the hottest thing I've ever seen when you come out of your shell and dominate for a change."

"If I did that all of the time, it wouldn't be a change any more."

"I never said you should do that _all_ of the time. I love being inside of you way too much to let you. And besides, I'd never get to do anything else ever again because it just feels too good."

"Too good?"

"Definitely. I think you'd might end my immortal life with a heart attack if you keep that up."

Alec raised his head to look up at his boyfriend, one eyebrow disappearing into his messy bangs. Magnus laughed lightly at his skeptical expression and pulled him up to press a loving kiss on his swollen lips.

"You know what? I think we don't really need that dress rehearsal. I'm an expert, I can dress you without having to practice. What do you say?"

Alec flashed his teeth at Magnus in a brilliant grin. Mission accomplished. Next time Magnus tried to talk him into something he absolutely didn't want to do – there were a few things he'd rather avoid, even though he'd probably do them for his love if it needed to be done – he'd just have to drag him into the bedroom and torture him until he was too tired to argue any more. Now _that_ was useful knowledge.

"Oh, and Alec, love?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still going to cover you in make-up tomorrow. Glittery make-up."

Alec felt his hopes sinking. Seeing the determination in Magnus's eyes, he was pretty sure nothing would stop him from doing so, even if he couldn't walk properly in the morning. Damn his warlock magic.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, this story is now edited from the first to the very last chapter :) Let's hear a loud thank you to _faithful muse _for that :)_

_I'll repeat what I said about the setting for those who didn't read this the first time around: This takes the events in CoLS into account, but it's happening a few months (or even years, that's left to your imagination) after however Sebastian will try to burn down the world or whatever it is he wants to do. Because Cassandra Clare is surely not cruel enough to not make them come together again – at least that's what I hope_

_For a look into my writing progress (read: if there's any new Malec, and someday, there will be ;) ), tumblr is this way: _ galindaby. tumblr (_without the spaces; the progress posts are tagged and titled but up until now tumblr still refuses to let me organize them beyond that :()_

**Part Four – Time for Glitter!**

At precisely five o'clock in the morning, the alarm went off, causing Alec to practically jump out of bed. After he had regained his balance enough to prevent an unpleasant encounter with the floor, he gave the room a quick glance only to find that his favorite warlock wasn't in bed anymore.

Actually, that was almost worrying. Magnus insisted on his beauty sleep and it wasn't anything like him to rise at such an ungodly hour. Neither had he woken Alec with a kiss or snuggled up against him before he had left the bed, as was his habit.

Before Alec had a chance to panic over the fact that the warlock's side of the bed was actually made and felt cold to the touch, Magnus showed up in the doorway, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands and a huge grin on his face.

"Missed me?"

Alec blushed involuntarily and made a quick grab for his coffee. He wasn't going to admit that his lover had him worried just by not being there when he woke up. After all, Alec was an adult, an independent person – well, until you got Magnus involved.

The warlock just smirked knowingly and sipped at his own coffee. Which of course wasn't just plain old coffee, as Alec's was, but a Cinnamon Dolce Latte from the nearest Starbucks. Every now and again he actually made the effort and went there, even paid for his beverages – if Alec insisted long enough – so they owed him one anyway.

Though the warm coffee calmed his nerves a bit, the Shadowhunter was still suspicious. Magnus getting up at five am, all dressed up, showered and with coffee already at hand? That couldn't be a good sign. Again, Alec's gaze wandered off to the clock. Then it finally hit him, resulting in him spitting coffee all over Magnus's canary yellow comforter.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? That's my favorite comforter."

With a pout, Magnus snapped his fingers and removed the stains from the bed. Maybe he did put on a bit of a show – he actually had about five other canary yellow comforters around the apartment and it wasn't as if he even had to wash them – but still. He had principles and not even his precious boyfriend was allowed to just spit coffee on his furniture.

"You're going to dress me up."

Alec's voice dripped with horror. He knew what was coming his way – lots and lots of glittery make-up and probably even glittery hair gel. Along with the glittery clothes they had bought yesterday. This seemed to be an appropriate moment for some demon to barge in and kill him. None did, of course – the little bastards only ever showed up and tried to end your life when you had something else on your mind.

"Of course, my dear. My first client comes by at eight, and I can't introduce you like that. My reputation would be ruined beyond repair."

Magnus, on the other hand, was radiating with joy. He'd finally get his hands on Alec's flawless porcelain skin and his silky hair. He shivered with excitement at the image of how beautiful his love would look once he was done. Just the slightest bit of make-up, maybe a little bit of eye-shadow here, eyeliner there, and perhaps a bit of mascara... He'd probably have to chase off a bunch of admirers from his doorstep.

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, I don't want to ruin your reputation and as you said yesterday, I really don't have a clue about magic at all..."

"Stop trying to get out of this, Alec. We made a deal and I'm going to hold you to your word. I'm going to explain the basics to you while I'm busy with your make-up. Three hours should be enough to get you through the day, I think."

Alec highly doubted the truth of this statement. With a resigned sigh, he fell back on the bed, this time luckily not spilling any more of his coffee on the obviously invaluable comforter.

"It's not like I've got a choice, anyway. So, what do we start with?"

The grin on Magnus's face could have lit up the whole of New York City for at least two years.

"How about you get into the shower and I prepare everything? And don't you dare try to hide in the bathroom. I know exactly how much time you need to get ready and if you take a minute more, I'm going to physically drag you out of there."

Alec just mumbled something under his breath that sounded very much like "bossier than Isabelle at her worst", but obliged nonetheless. Ten minutes later, Alec leaned in the doorway, showered, teeth brushed, an uncomfortable expression on his handsome face – and clad in nothing but boxers, as Magnus hadn't allowed him anything else just yet. Personally, the Shadowhunter didn't really mind. He wasn't exactly looking forward to squeezing into those awfully tight leather pants.

Magnus finally lifted his gaze from the unbelievable amount of unidentifiable jars and pencils on his vanity table to give his boyfriend an appreciating look before returning to business.

"Sit down, darling."

Alec didn't move a muscle, gaze still transfixed on the heap of make-up and who-knows-what else on the vanity. He had known it would be bad, but _that _bad?

Magnus just chuckled quietly to himself, turning away from his torture devices to pull Alec onto the stool in front of the mirror. The poor Shadowhunter was too shocked to even think of resisting. Once he was more or less comfortably seated, he looked up into the mirror and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he'd be able to see what Magnus in his euphoria would do to him – or so he thought until Magnus flicked his wrist and covered the mirror with yet another canary yellow comforter.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"Why do you have to cover the mirror? Does that mean I'm not allowed to see what you're doing to me?"

"Nope, not until I'm done with you, love."

"But-"

"No buts, Alec. Now, you better make use of the time I'll need to make you presentable and listen carefully. Your lack of knowledge when it comes to magic is indeed frightening, considering that you've been dating a warlock for quite some time now. After all, you read all the time. You never got curious as to what it is exactly that I do?"

"Well, you just do it anyways... It looks so easy to you. I bet it isn't, but it's just part of who you are. You don't know everything about Shadowhunters, either. And you've been around for quite some time."

"I may not know everything, darling, but I think it's safe to assume that I know a whole lot more about your kind than you do about mine. And just because it looks easy doesn't mean it is. Not even in theory."

Alec sighed, knowing this day would be even more tiring than he had originally thought, which was quite an accomplishment.

"I never said that it's easy. But before I met you, I didn't really have that much reason to read into warlock lifestyle, and ever since we met, Isabelle or Jace or Clary or the vampire or all four of them have somehow managed to almost kill themselves whenever I take my eyes off them for a second. I've been kind of busy and when I didn't have to save one family member or another I was too tired for scientific reading."

Magnus just snorted and turned to his vanity table, grabbing for something Alec couldn't identify (which was basically everything that had found a place on that table) before turning back to his boyfriend and starting to apply whatever-it-was to his face.

"And books about all kinds of demons aren't considered scientific reading?"

"Well, yes. But scientific reading that decides over life or death when I'm out there. Killing demons is what I do, after all. I usually don't go after warlocks, or any Downworlders at that, if they haven't broken the law. Thus all I need to know about them is how to keep my head on if they're not willing to cooperate."

The warlock just rolled his eyes and exchanged the jar in his hand for another one Alec didn't care to look at for too long.

"Poor little thing. Well, if we want to pull through with that I'll have to broaden your horizon, whether you want to or not. Let's start with the most basic lesson: The workings of magic in itself."

The second jar was returned to the vanity table. For a moment Magnus turned his back on Alec to look for something else. When he'd found it he told Alec to close his eyes and not open them no matter what. Alec decided it was wise to listen to that piece of advice when he felt something being applied to his eyelids.

"First of all you have to understand that nobody can really control magic. You can only control the part of you that is its medium. I can control my powers as in I don't accidentally burn down my own house, but if I, for example, summon something, I can't control where it comes from."

"Then why does your 'summoned' coffee always end up being from Starbucks?"

"Because I summoned Starbucks coffee. But I can't control whether that Starbucks coffee will disappear somewhere in New York or in Hong Kong. If I summoned just coffee, it might as well be from my next-door neighbor or from a banker in Manhattan. It would probably end up being my neighbor's coffee, though."

"Why?"

The pressure on his eyelids disappeared but Alec thought it was safer to keep his eyes closed until Magnus told him otherwise. This proved to be the right decision when the warlock's hand returned to his face with something that felt a lot like some kind of pencil. A pencil that was pretty close to his eyeball. Alec hoped that Magnus knew what he was doing since it would probably be quite painful if he slipped up with that thing in hand.

"Because magic is a lot like water in the sense that it always searches for the easiest way. It would cost a lot more energy and be much more difficult to summon the coffee from the other side of the world."

"But if you summoned something more specific? Something that only exists in one place, for example? Then it would have to come from there no matter how difficult or tiring that is, right?"

"Right. I knew you hid a smart head under that horrifying thing you call a hairdo."

Since it seemed wiser to keep as still as possible while Magnus held a pencil to his eye, Alec just snorted.

"As if you're not about to change that, too."

"Damn well I am. You're way too handsome to have people's looks drawn to the awful mess on top of your head."

The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes, knowing that even though he couldn't see it, Magnus would know. He was right.

"No need to roll your eyes, beautiful. Ah, there's that pretty blush I was waiting for."

The pencil finally left his eyes. Or so he thought. Once Alec opened his eyes after having been told to do so the pencil returned. The fact that it was now very close to his _open _eye didn't exactly reassure him.

"Now that we've established that magic has a mind of its own and is only inclined to do as it's intended because it's lazy as hell, we can go on with lesson number two: What is magic?"

And thus it went on. Magnus would do something or other to his face (later on also to his hair, but the face part left him a bit more worried) while at the same time explaining that magic was energy and the countless reasons why there was a difference between the kind of magic that could be found in Shadowhunter runes and that which required some degree of demon blood.

He also learned that while a warlock could get stronger by practicing, his or her power mainly originated from their ancestry, not from their age. From which Alec concluded that Magnus's father surely was one hell of a mighty demon, if not even a Greater Demon, if his son had managed to become High Warlock of Brooklyn. He refrained from saying it out loud, though. For some reason, Alec was rather convinced that the warlock wasn't too fond of the thing that had fathered him.

Magnus seemed to finally come to an end with whatever he was doing to his boyfriend and Alec was still listening attentively. If it hadn't been for the hands all over his face and his hair and the unholy amount of product he was being plastered with, he'd almost forgotten about the fact that he was currently suffering through a make-over. After all, magic was anything but a boring topic and Alec most certainly had no intention of humiliating Magnus today.

By the time it was half past seven and Alec was beginning to worry that he'd have to greet the warlock's client in nothing but his boxers and with a growling stomach, Magnus finally deemed his work done. A few minutes later – after an epic fight with the skin-tight leather pants – Alec was dressed and contently enjoyed the breakfast Magnus had summoned from who-knows-where in the meantime.

"So, we've still got a few minutes left. Do you want to see the result of my hard work?"

Alec really wasn't too sure about that. He had a feeling his fear that a look in the mirror would mentally scar him for the rest of his life wasn't all that unfounded. So he just took his time chewing on a piece of bacon and considering his options. He'd make a fool of himself either way, whether he was aware what he was looking like or not. On the other hand he was actually curious how much Magnus had changed about his looks. Would the warlock prefer whatever he'd be seeing in the mirror to his usual self and expect him to walk around like that more often? Hopefully not.

In the end, Alec decided that there basically was no way around it and he'd just have to go for it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the plate aside and made his way over to the full body-length mirror. He knew Magnus would uncover it the minute he'd be standing right in front of it. Closing his eyes one last time he took another breath and finally looked into the mirror.

Alec couldn't suppress the gasp that worked its way up his throat as he looked at his reflection. Contrary to everything the Shadowhunter had expected from him, Magnus hadn't actually done all that much. Sure, there was a bit more color in his hair and a little signature glitter, but the make-up was really subtle. There were only the tiniest hints of eyeliner and eyeshadow to be found, but it was still enough to bring out the deep blue of his eyes. A faint trace of mascara added to the effect and for the first time, Alec thought he understood why Magnus was fawning over his eyes all the time.

Along with the exotic clothing, he very much looked like he'd have imagined Magnus Bane's assistant if you'd asked him to picture someone for that role. He was indeed convinced that he could survive the day walking around like that without dying of humiliation, no matter how many people got to see him. That was, if he shut his mouth and didn't let on how little he actually knew about magic.

XxxxxxxxxX

It turned out that there had been no need to worry. The better part of Magnus's clients were about as clueless as Alec had been at the age of ten. In fact, he was rather sure he'd known more than them even before the warlock's lecture this morning.

The first to visit them had been a young werewolf who'd had an argument with a vampire and wanted to get back at him. Usually, Magnus would have sent him back home straight away. He was High Warlock for a reason and tiny personal vendettas didn't even appear on his list of rendered services. But it turned out that aforementioned vampire was actually leader of a clan and that was where things became interesting.

Alec had merely shaken the man's hand after Magnus had introduced him as his assistant before he pulled back into the shadows and just watched. It was fascinating to see how Downworlder politics were discussed in the living-room he and the warlock usually used for a very different kind of activity. When Magnus and his client agreed on a nice little potion that would cause the clan leader to lie back for quite a while, Alec decided to conveniently forget that he ever heard about any of it. He was still a member of the Clave, after all.

After the third idiotic request that could severely endanger the relationships between the different Downworlder races, Alec questioned his sanity. He shouldn't have agreed to this. It was his job to stop those kinds of things from happening and here he was, listening to his own boyfriend helping to even make them possible in the first place. If there had ever been a worse Shadowhunter in the history of his kind, he wasn't aware of his existence. And if there was something Alec knew, it was Shadowhunter history.

But, as Magnus had rightfully remarked earlier that day, Alec had quite a bright mind beneath his usually messy hair. It didn't take him long to figure out that Magnus actually tried to keep things as light as possible. He talked his overeager clients into methods of revenge that wouldn't immediately cause a full-blown war (which were usually the sort they had in mind when they came to hire his services) and sometimes even convinced them to drop their intentions altogether – of course not without charging sums that even hurt to look at.

Alec sighed in relief when realization hit him. He wouldn't have to arrest his own lover, after all. Magnus kept things working between Downworlders instead of setting them against each other. If he turned them down, they'd only find themselves another warlock who didn't have the same scruples and would follow their instructions word for word if the price was high enough. So he made them stay and somehow managed to convince them that things could be solved with a whole lot less blood involved. Actually, the Clave should be groveling on Magnus's doorstep and hand him flowers or something.

Of course that would never happen, but Alec felt that maybe he could make up for that in their name. Once the last client for the day finally left the loft – another request for a potion and he'd insisted to be present during the brewing; Magnus almost blew up the whole building because the guy startled him while he was busy adding some ingredient – Magnus heaved a sigh. Dealing with morons could be rather tiring on some days.

When he turned around, he was met by Alec in his fabulous, Magnus approved attire. He couldn't deny that the tight clothes and the subtle make-up did something to him. The warlock had been pretty convinced that it was impossible for him to want his boyfriend even the tiniest bit more than usual but – just like every single time he'd thought he couldn't love Alec any more than he already did – the young Shadowhunter had proven him wrong.

And perhaps it wasn't just the outfit. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Magnus felt insanely proud of Alec. He'd always known that the boy was smart and had a good eye for subtle differences if he wanted to see them, but the way Alec had casually adopted Magnus's behavior whenever he'd had to interact with clients simply blew him away. The ease with which he condescended to them – a certain streak of arrogance was in his Nephilim blood, he assumed, but some of it definitely wasn't. Alec seemed to know exactly when he'd be overstepping his bounds and acted accordingly, always balancing on that very fine line.

Moreover, he seemed to have kept in mind every tiny little detail Magnus had explained to him this morning – and everything about the workings of magic he'd ever mentioned before, it seemed. He put the few clients he'd actually had to converse with to shame – and one of them had been a warlock himself, albeit just a rather artless one.

To sum it up, all Magnus wanted to do right now was forget about the idiots he'd had to deal with all day and reward Alec for his good work. And maybe quite a bit of that rewarding part wouldn't be all that unrewarding for himself.

Alec, obviously able to read his mind, shot him a lazy grin.

"So, how did I hold up? Am I worthy of being called Magnus Bane's assistant?"

"Definitely. You did a great job. I never thought you would actually remember everything I told you. And not even just what I said this morning. I think I heard you say some things I mentioned in passing, weeks ago."

"What, you thought I didn't listen to you?"

"Of course not. After all, just about everything I say is important. But I didn't think you would memorize it like that."

"I said I didn't know what it's like to be a warlock, not that I didn't want to know. Just because I never asked you to explain it to me in detail doesn't mean I wasn't interested. I gathered what information I could."

"If you were interested, why didn't you ask?"

"I don't know. Maybe I thought you'd laugh at me. Or shut down like you did every time I tried to ask about your past."

"Alec..."

"No, it's okay. I could have asked. I just thought this deal would make it less awkward. Even with all this glitter on me." He pulled at one of the glittering blue strands for emphasis.

Magnus wasn't falling for the joke, though. "Alec, you know you can ask me anything, right?"

Alec's awkward smile softened into a look of adoration that sent chills up and down Magnus's spine.

"Of course I know that. I love you, Mags. I don't have to know every little thing you did in your past. Apart from the fact that it would take years to recount all of it, there are some things I'm not sure I'd even want to know too much about. Just like I'll surely never know all the finer secrets of magic, but I'd still love to know some of the basics. It's what you do and if I can live through a three hour presentation on the concept of _Project Runway_, I think I'll be able to deal with a bit of potion brewing or demonic languages."

"You slept through half of that presentation at the very least."

"I tried very hard to stay awake, but I just can't get myself to concentrate on fashion for too long! Magic is slightly more interesting to me."

"And why would that be?"

"Well, for one, I don't think fashion could actually kill me. And two, to some degree, you are your magic. I mean, it's been the only constant in your life, hasn't it? As fashionable as you may be, fashion changes all the time. I don't need to know which clothes are in right now, no one will ever look at them again ten years from now at the very latest. But your magic remains, and it defines a part of who you are."

Magnus swallowed hard and tried to keep the tears from spilling. Of course Alec would know exactly what to say. Of course he would.

"So that is what this deal has been about? That's why you accepted it? You wanted to know more about me but didn't just want to ask?"

"I guess you could call it that. And I was pretty convinced you'd make a much worse Shadowhunter than you did."

"So who wins?" Magnus chuckled. "Since obviously, neither of us was in it for the competition."

"How about we say it's a tie?"

"Sounds good to me. Can I still give you your reward, then?"

"What reward? We didn't decide on a prize or anything."

"I think I mentioned soft and sensual not too long ago."

That adoring look was back in Alec's eyes and Magnus couldn't bring himself to look away. He knew that none of this had been easy for Alec. The Shadowhunter had done his best to give him his everything, no matter how frustrated or angry he got at him sometimes. Alec had gone and put everything he was down at Magnus's feet piece by piece, trusting him not to crush any of it.

They'd had their lows and their rough patches, times when Magnus was convinced the best course of action would be to say goodbye to Alec for good and just cut the boy out of his life. There were the times he'd gone and tried to do just that, only to find himself right back in the Shadowhunter's arms. Considering his history with religion, Magnus was understandably not one to believe in something easily, but he was convinced that he and Alec were meant to be. That this blue-eyed wonder was _the one_ and that they could put each other through all the pain in the world and it would still be worth it for the things he felt when they were together.

In this moment, Magnus just knew that this was how it was meant to be. That they could somehow make it if only he could finally lower all those guards put up during his centuries of living on this earth. If only he could let that adoring gaze coming out of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen reach his soul and force him to give it all up. Every last part of himself, even what he wasn't proud of, given to Alec. Because Alec would just note them and accept them for what they were, parts of him. In this moment, Magnus knew that there was nothing that would be able to make Alec love him less than he did right now. Whatever Magnus told him could only make that bond between them grow stronger.

Much to his dismay, the warlock could feel tears starting to build. Crying was the farthest from what he wanted to do right now but he just couldn't help it. Alec touched him in a way no one else had ever managed to touch him before, and for the first time in a very long time, Magnus was sure someone had changed the very core of his world. Someone with very blue eyes and deep black hair and the most gorgeous shy smile. Someone who was very far from perfect, but had the biggest heart and a pure soul. Someone who would always welcome Magnus back into his warm arms no matter which one of them had screwed up this time.

Swallowing the tears, Magnus crossed the last bit of space between them and pulled Alec into a very tight hug, holding him as close as he possibly could.

"I love you. So, so much, Alec," he breathed into his lover's ear, reveling in the shiver that ran down the Shadowhunter's spine.

"I love you, too. I love you so much it scares me sometimes," was the mumbled reply he received. Alec's head was buried into his chest and the boy used the opportunity to press a loving kiss directly above Magnus's heart. All the warlock could do in response was hold him even closer, though he had no idea how he managed to achieve that. From the outside it surely looked like they were trying to crawl into each other. Magnus wouldn't have minded doing just that.

Since, sadly, that wasn't an option, Magnus decided on a different course of action. Without any warning whatsoever, he lifted his boyfriend into his arms and stalked off into the general direction of their bedroom. The couch wouldn't do for what he had in mind.

"Magnus! Let me down! What are you doing?"

Ignoring Alec's protests, he finally made it into the room and over to the bed, where he let himself fall back, taking the other boy with him. Lying on the soft fabric of his favorite comforter with Alec draped on top of him, Magnus let out a content sigh. That was how things should always be. Just him and Alec and a lot of time and no one to interrupt. Tonight would be about them, even if the whole Faerie Court and the Clave came knocking on his door.

Still a bit startled at being carried through the loft, Alec needed a few seconds to gather his senses and shoot a glare in Magnus's direction. The warlock just laughed it off and ruffled his hair.

"You're so cute when you're trying to look like you're mad at me."

Alec rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might actually be angry with you?"

Another snort from Magnus.

"Oh, please. When you're really angry, you storm out of the room because you can never find the right words."

The indignant huff that was Alec's response was cut off by their lips crashing together. Deciding that kissing was a lot nicer than discussing what Alec did or did not do when he was angry at Magnus, they just kept going, their lips becoming more insistent by the second. When their tongues finally met, there was no going back.

Hands started roaming, and sounds of moaning and panting filled the room. True to Magnus's word, everything was slow, almost lazy, but all the more sensual for it. Every touch was soft and made with careful precision, as if the other would break the moment someone got too rough. Their tongues weren't so much battling for dominance as caressing each other and Alec practically melted against his warlock.

The pace changed very slowly, almost imperceptibly, until Alec was on his back, Magnus hovering above him, a predatory grin on his face. Alec laughed happily at the familiar expression and simply pulled his lover back down into another kiss. There were hands all over his sides and on his chest and lower, always lower, until one of them cupped his ass and Alec arched up into the warm body that surrounded him, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Still, things didn't get faster from that point on, though they definitely got more heated. Slowly, article by article, their clothes came off until they were finally naked; shirts, pants and underwear all over the place. It had taken some time to get Alec out of those unusually tight pants but it had been worth the effort and Magnus was glad that he'd decided to go without magic for once.

For a moment, they stopped altogether when Alec looked up at Magnus through his gorgeous long lashes, blue eyes made that much more astonishing with the help of the little make-up Magnus had used on him. The sight took the warlock's breath away and he had to remind himself that this beautiful, beautiful boy was his and that he had let Magnus do those things to him. That he would let Magnus do anything if it meant he'd be happier afterwards.

Everything felt so surreal that Alec wasn't even sure he was really there. It felt like he was floating on a cloud of happiness – warm, safe, loved. He never wanted to come down from the high he was currently on, solely caused by the one and only Magnus Bane, the love of his life. He felt as if he was watching himself arching up into the lean body on top of him when Magnus's lips wandered to _that _particular spot on his neck. But at the same time he felt everything, as if his senses were somehow heightened and every last detail of every touch was burning itself into his mind. He was pretty sure he would be able to picture this moment forever, even if he was eighty and couldn't remember his own name anymore.

Things became even more dizzying when he felt Magnus's hand approach his entrance. As the first finger slipped into him he realized Magnus had somehow found the time to lube it up. He'd obviously been too out of it to notice the sound of the cap being opened. Alec couldn't find it in him to care when, not too long after, there was a second finger inside of him and Magnus twisted them just right. He might have been screaming the warlock's name, although he wasn't too sure.

Suddenly, there were three fingers and Alec just wanted more, more, more. He tried to voice it as best as he could but he had a distinct feeling that what actually came out was nothing but needy moans and failed attempts at Magnus's name. His lover seemed to get the message nonetheless, and the fingers were swiftly removed. Alec let out a whine at the loss of contact that he would feel rather ashamed of later, but couldn't help it right then.

Thankfully, the fingers were soon replaced with Magnus's cock. The moment the warlock pushed into him, reality cut through the haze that had been fogging his mind. He no longer felt like he was floating and cut off from his body while simultaneously feeling everything so intensely. He was right back in the here and now and he used it to concentrate on his lover.

As always, the stretch felt heavenly despite the pain, and Alec had a feeling he'd never get over the way it felt to have Magnus inside of him, just to be able to feel him so close. But what was giving him even more pleasure was watching Magnus's face when he entered him, the pleasure he himself was able to make someone feel. The pride, the triumph that it was him and no one else that made Magnus feel so very good, drowned out the last remnants of pain and caused him to push upwards until Magnus was buried as deeply inside of him as he could go in their current position. Not caring about the slight burning it caused, Alec pulled up his legs until his ankles crossed over Magnus' back, forcing him to go even deeper.

The groan he received in return was all the encouragement Alec needed to move. Magnus followed suit, both their movements slow and languid. The warlock pulled out almost all the way at every thrust, slowly, gently pushing back in until he couldn't go deeper, brushing Alec's prostate every single time. Even though Alec had been turned into a moaning mess after the third stroke, he refused to act on his desire for more, to go faster, harder. He wanted to cherish this moment for as long as he could. This would be as drawn-out as it could possibly be and to hell with teenage hormones standing in the way.

Finally, neither of them could take it anymore, and after quickly locking eyes with him to make sure they were both way too far gone to keep it up this slow, Magnus pushed harder, faster, until Alec was screaming his name and he couldn't stop himself from whispering Alec's name into the boy's ear like a mantra.

After they finally came – together, as usual – Magnus wordlessly collapsed on top of Alec, breathing deeply in an effort to get some oxygen back into his deprived lungs. Alec chuckled just as breathlessly beneath him, somehow finding the energy to slowly draw lazy circles on his lover's back.

"How d'you do that?"

"What?"

"Still have the energy to move a finger."

"No idea. Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell, no. Keep it up. I'm just going to sleep."

"Could you roll over a bit, in that case? You're kind of crushing a few ribs and as much as I love having you lying on top of me you're very much a dead weight right now."

Magnus just groaned in response before rolling over ever so slightly, falling into place pressed into Alec's side, legs entangled and head on the Shadowhunter's chest.

"Your heart is still beating so fast."

Alec chuckled gently once more, hand moving from the warlock's back to bury itself in his gorgeous hair, the other one reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Magnus's.

"Happens a lot around you."

Smiling lazily, Magnus replied by moving his head barely enough to press a soft kiss over Alec's heart, immediately going back to using him as a pillow.

"Let's go to sleep. You look exhausted, love."

"Love you, too. In all honesty, I think you won this one."

"I think we both won. And I love you more. Go to sleep."

"_I _love you more. There's no way you love me more than I love you."

"Want to make a bet out of it?"

"Deal. I'm tired. Can we go to sleep now? I can show you how much more I love you tomorrow."

"Of course, honey. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
